Our Quirky Love Story
by pucklovessbrina23
Summary: The story of Neville and Luna's love story. Follow the couple from their first meeting to being married with children. Spoliers from OOTP and on. First fanfic for Harry Potter!
1. Meeting Luna Loony Lovegood

**Meeting Luna "Loony" Lovegood**

**Neville POV**

I saw Harry and Ginny looking for an open carriage and quickly met them.

"There are hardly any seats open. We should find a place soon," I said.

"What are you taking about, Neville? That compartment is almost completely empty," said Ginny, pointing towards the compartment that housed Luna Lovegood.

"Ginny, that compartment has Loony Lovegood in it. We can't go in," said Harry.

"Oh my you two! I have many classes with her and she is quite nice," said Ginny as she grabbed our hands and dragged us to the carriage. I studied the gorgeous light blonde haired girl holding her magazine upside down. Her eyes were almost silver and as wide as saucers. She looked up to study us and her eyes lingered on Harry. I would have given anything to have those lovely silver orbs stay on me.

"Hello Luna! Did you have nice summer holiday?" asked Ginny. The beautiful girl smiled at Ginny widely. This girl couldn't be Loony Lovegood, I thought to myself.

"Yes, yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter," said Luna her eyes never straying from Harry.

"I know I am," said Harry. I chuckled at Luna's blunt comment. Luna gazed toward me.

"And I do not know who you are," she said curiously. My palms began to sweat slightly. The only females my age I had spoken to were Ginny and Hermione so I was terrible at flirting.

"I'm nobody," I spat out quickly. Ginny rolled her eyes angrily at me.

"No you're not," said Ginny, "Neville Longbottom – Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but a Ravenclaw." She smiled at me and extended her tiny hand. I grabbed it and shook. I hope she hadn't noticed the sweat.

"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure," Luna sung in an amazing high pitched voice. I didn't know what it meant but I smiled none the less. She covered her face with her upside down _Quibbler._ The train speed forward as I stared out the window. Then I remembered my birthday gift from Great Uncle Algie.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" I asked Harry.

"I don't know, another Remembralll?" he said. I shook my head. I was hoping what I did have would impress Luna.

"No, I could do with one though," I said. I dug the hand that wasn't holding Trevor into my school bag and pulled out a small Mimbulus mimbletonia.

"It's a really, really rare plant called _Mimbulus mimbletonia," _I said proudly glancing at Luna who hadn't even noticed the plant. My face fell slightly but I continued to talk to Harry.

"I can't wait to show this to Professor Sprout. My great uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed it," I said.

"Does it-err-do anything?" Harry questioned. I became frustrated at the statement.

"Does it do anything? It does loads of stuff!" I shouted, "It has an amazing defensive mechanism- hold Trevor," I said, dropping my toad in his lap. I noticed Luna looking over her magazine to look at me and I beamed. I poked the plant with my quill and watched it. Liquid squirted basically everywhere. Luna's Quibbler was completely covered but luckily she wasn't wet at all. I was completely covered and totally embarrassed. The stuff was green and just smelled horrible. I shook my head and most of the slime fell off.

"S-sorry," I stuttered out, "I haven't tried that before… didn't realize it would be quite so… don't worry though, it isn't poisonous." I watched Harry spit out more Stinksap on the floor.

I saw Cho Chang standing in the doorway looking at Harry.

"Oh…hello, Harry," she said nervously, "Um…bad time?" I didn't know much about Cho except for the fact that her boyfriend died during the tri-wizard tournament and she was the Ravenclaw seeker.

"Oh…hi," said Harry.

"Um…" said Cho, "Well… just thought I'd say hello… 'bye then." She quickly left the compartment. Harry slumped down into his seat and looked away.

"Never mind," said Ginny bracingly as she pulled out her wand, "_Scourgify!"_ I watched all of the Stinksap disappear.

"Sorry," I whispered again. About an hour later Ron and Hermione walked in with Pigwidgeon and Crookshanks.

"I starving," said Ron as he placed his owl next to Hedwig and grabbed a Chocolate Frog.

"Well there are two 5th year prefects from each house," said Hermione looking disgruntled, "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron angrily.

"Malfoy," spat out Harry. Ron nodded and finished of the Frog. I tuned out until I heard Luna's gentle voice.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," she said dreamily.

"Yeah, I know," said Ron rudely.

"She didn't enjoy it, though," Luna said matter-of-factly, "She doesn't think you treated her well enough because you wouldn't dance with her. I wouldn't have minded," she added sweetly, "I don't like dancing." I couldn't hold back giggles and let myself laugh hardily. I swore I saw Luna smile at this before lifting _The Quibbler_. We sat and talked for a little bit and Ron made a joke about Goyle.

"I'll make Goyle do lines, it will kill him, hates to write," said Ron energetically. He made his voice sound like Goyle's, screwed up his face, and said _"I . . . must . . . not . . . look . . . like . . . a . . . baboon's . . . backside . . ." _We all laughed but none of us as much as Luna. Her laugh was beautiful, fun, and light, like what a cloud's voice would sound like. I grinned at her as she continued to laugh. She let out kind of a scream that startled Hedwig and Crookshanks. I noticed her magazine had fallen I went to grab it but Harry got to it first.

"That was funny," Luna said before returning to her laughing.

"Are you taking the mickey?" asked Ron, frowning. I wanted to slug him for trying to stop her laughter.

"Baboon's . . . backside!" she managed to choke out. I saw Harry studying _The Quibbler_ he had picked up from the floor.

"Can I have a look at this?" Harry asked Luna expectantly. Luna nodded happily. Harry read for quite a bit.

"Anything good in there?" asked Ron. Hermione stared at him.

"Of course not," she said before Harry could talk, "_The Quibbler's_ rubbish, everyone knows that." Luna looked quite upset at this statement.

"Excuse me," Luna said with the happiness leaving her voice, "My father is the editor." Hermione tensed and looked embarrassed.

"I- oh," she said, "Well . . . it's got some interesting . . . I mean it's quite . . ."

"I'll have it back, thank you," said Luna sharply as she grabbed her magazine from Harry's hands and angrily turned it upside down. The rest on the train ride, I didn't pay attention to my friends unless Luna talked, occasionally looking up to glance at the blonde. I noticed the lamps in the compartment turning on. It was time to leave. Luna rolled her magazine up and gently placed it in her bag. The train slowed and we all hurried to grab our luggage and pets. Pigwidgeon and Crookshanks were left in our care because Ron and Hermione had to do prefect things.

"I'll carry the owl, if you like," said Luna to Harry, reaching towards Pigwidgeon.

"Oh- err- thanks," said Harry giving her the owl. We walked out of the compartment and into the cold night air. I quickly walked into a carriage when I got off the train. About ten minutes later Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Ron stepped in. Luna sat next to me and smiled. I felt my hands begin to sweat again and quickly wiped them on my pants. I didn't know it yet but I was completely in love with Luna Lovegood.


	2. You Can Stay With Me

You Can Stay With Me

**Neville POV**

I was half asleep in my bed at about 2:00 am when I felt a sharp jab in the side of my head. I saw a hand floating by itself. I assumed it was someone I knew because they had Harry's invisibility cloak. The person threw the cloak off and reviled themself. There stood Luna in a long sleeping gown with radishes on it.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"You see, I have been having horrible nightmares lately, so Harry let me borrow the cloak so I could walk around Hogwarts at night without being seen when I had nightmares and needed to leave my room. Tonight my nightmares were so terrible I knew even going for walk couldn't help. So I came here. You're my best and closet friend so I figured I could stay with you," Luna said softly. I was happy she considered me her best friend.

"Luna, did you walk here all the way from the Ravenclaw tower? Are you okay? What if you had gotten caught? Also, what do you mean by 'stay with me'?" I asked. Luna laughed very quietly.

"That's quite a lot of questions! No, I didn't walk all the way here. I flooed mostly by using a lot of fireplaces. I'm completely fine and if I had gotten caught that would have been bad. What I mean by stay with you is sleep in your bed if that's alright," said Luna. I felt a surge of pure joy and shock that Luna was asking if she could sleep in my bed with me. In my mind I imagined this to be the start of our relationship. I knew it wasn't though. I knew she just thought of this as a friendly gesture. It wouldn't have been any different if anyone else was her best friend. I was just lucky to be in that position.

"Oh, it's okay if you want me to leave. I'll just go back to my room," she said as she picked up the cloak.

"No-no, you can stay here. Get in," I said scooting over to make room for her. Luna laid down and pulled my arms around her body. I smiled at her head.

"Good night Neville, enjoy your sleeping," she said.

"Good night Luna," I said. That night slept better than I ever had before. My dreams were wonderful because they involved Luna. In one of my dreams Luna and I were getting married. All our friends and family were there. Ron and Harry were my groomsmen and Ginny and Hermione were bridesmaids. Gran was crying my great Uncle was trying to comfort her.

I woke up at 6 am to see Harry and Ron staring at me. Luna was still asleep. I decided to wait to wake her until it was absolutely necessary. Slowly I removed my arms, trying not to wake Luna up. Luckily she didn't wake. Harry and Ron continued to stare.

"Good morning Harry. Good Morning Ron," I said, trying to act as though Luna wasn't sleeping in my bed. Their shock grew.

"Good Morning? That's all you have to say? Would you like to talk about anything else?" said Harry gesturing towards my bed.

"Oh . . . um, I slept quite well, thank you," I said nervously.

"Let's just get to point. Why is Luna asleep in your bed?" Ron asked.

"Um . . . you see last night Luna was having nightmares so she came here so she could sleep. Then she ended up staying the whole night, so yeah," I said quickly. Ron smirked at me.

"You sly dog, did you get rid of her 'nightmares' with some snogging?" asked Ron. I greatly wished that had happened.

"Look, it's not like that, she slept in my bed and that is it. Just drop the issue," I said angrily. I turned over in my bed and gently shook Luna. She woke up, yawned, and stretched her arms.

"Good morning everyone, I didn't realize I stayed here all night. Well, I should head back and get changed. Bye Neville, bye Harry, bye Ron," she said joyfully as she picked up the invisibility cloak.

"Thank you again Harry for the cloak; it's quite useful," she said. Right before she went to floo she hugged me tightly and waved to all of us. Ron turned towards me.

"Okay, know that Luna is gone tell us, what is it like to kiss Luna?" Ron asked expectantly. I sighed and brought my palm to my face.

"Nothing happened!" I yelled. I grabbed my uniform and walked to the showers. I just needed to relax. As I was showering I thought about my dream I had last night and was instantly happy. Then I thought about how weird it is that I'm fanaticizing about one of my best friends in the shower. I turned off the water and slipped on my robes. As I was brushing my teeth I studied myself in the mirror. I spat and smiled.

"I just slept in the same bed with the incredibly hot Luna Lovegood. I just slept in the same bed with the incredibly hot Luna Lovegood! I JUST SLEPT IN THE SAME BED WITH THE INCREDIBLY HOT LUNA LOVEGOOD!" I yelled at the mirror. I realized people were beginning to stare so I quieted myself down.

"Oh . . . um sorry," I announced everyone in the room.

"Okay, so now, I just told the entire Gryffindor washroom that I slept in the same bed with the incredibly hot Luna Lovegood," I whispered to myself. I walked down have breakfast and noticed my classmates staring at me. I lowered my head and sat down next to Ginny.

"Tell, me what happened with Luna last night, exclude no details," said Ginny. I guess everyone knows.

"How do you know?" I questioned with worry.

"Neville, if someone makes a sound a Hogwarts I know," Ginny said.

"Do you think everyone knows?" I asked.

"Not everyone," said Ginny cautiously. I felt my face redden quite a bit. "Oh don't worry. There is nothing wrong with dating Luna."

"Ughhh . . . I'm not dating her. She just slept in my bed," I said.

"Okay, you say that," said Ginny as she ate. I was upset with myself right then for shouting in the washroom because not only did I make things awkward for me but I also messed up Luna's life too.


	3. A Momment Shared in DA

**A Moment Shared in D.A**

**Luna POV**

I was trying to perform the _Explliarmus _spell on my partner, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and just ended up making his hair stand up.

"Oh sorry, your hair really doesn't look that bad," I commented. He faked a smile for a second but it soon faded. I saw Harry "helping" Cho. He very obviously had a crush on her but whenever I asked he would deny it. Neville turned to me and smiled. I had become quite close with Neville, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron lately but I was closet with Neville. He was quite sweet to me even though it lowered his social status to be seen with me. We were together whenever possible. I overheard Harry asking Cho about her parent's views on our army. I decided to interject.

"Well, my father is _**very**_ supportive of any anti-Ministry action!" I exclaimed triumphantly. I was proud of my father's acceptance of the D.A. I wrote him frequently about my adventures at Hogwarts. Harry turned towards me.

"He's always saying he'd believe anything of Fudge, I mean, the number of goblins Fudge has had assassinated! And of course he uses the Department of Mysteries to develop terrible poisons which he feeds secretly to anybody who disagrees with him. And then there's his Umgubular Slashkilter-" I would have continued but Harry started mumbling to Cho. I assumed they were just startled by all the scary facts about Fudge. It was quite scary that the minster was so evil. I went back to my conversation with Justin and casting spells.

"Well, that was good," announced Harry, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" shouted Dean Thomas. I nodded in agreement along with many others. I noticed that Angelina looked aggravated by the statement.

"The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!" she exclaimed.

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," said Harry, "and we can decide on additional meetings then . . . Come on, we'd better get going . . . ." After Harry checked his Marauder's Map we all left in groups. Neville came running towards me and I turned to him.

"Hey, Neville, how are you today?" I asked.

"Oh it was just a normal day. I think I'm getting better at the _Explliarmus_ spell. I just wanted to apologize to you," Neville said. I was confused by his statement. I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you apologizing for? You have done nothing wrong as far as I know. Have you done something bad that you need to tell me?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder. He seemed to relax slightly at my touch.

"Well, I'm sorry for letting it slip you slept in my bed. I didn't mean to tell everyone, I swear. I just came out. I'll just go now," he said as he went to leave. I laughed loudly and grabbed his arm.

"Why would I ever be upset about that? You are my best friend and I slept in a bed with you," I said happily. Neville's eyes widened at my statement.

"It's just everyone thinks that we . . . well . . . you know . . ." he said. I shrugged.

"Padma was thinking that too. She asked me about it. I said no, of course. I gave her two main reasons for why we didn't. One, I refuse to make love until I'm married and, two, we will always be just friends," I said as I slipped my wand behind my ear for safe keeping.

"Oh . . . yeah just . . . friends, of course that's what we are," he said quietly. I nodded.

"Yes, as those Americans say, BFFs for life and beyond," I said sweetly. Neville nodded. He looked slightly defeated. I decided to deal with that later.

"Well, anyway, if you ever have one of those nightmares again the left side of my bed is always open," he laughed out. His laugh seemed almost fake.

"What is wrong with you Nevvy? You're not acting like yourself," I stated.

"Nevvy? You've never called me that before," Neville said.

"I know, I just made that up on the spot," I said.

"Well, thanks for that, bye now," he said. Again I grabbed his arm for him to stay.

"Nevvy! What's wrong?" I asked raising my voice slightly.

"Oh, I was, umm, thinking about my parents," he said staring at his feet.

"Oh, Nevvy," I said pulling him into hug that lasted for a long time, "I'm confident they will find a cure for the curses," I said comfortingly. He smiled slightly and rubbed his head. I skipped away. I heard Neville mumble something as I left. I couldn't make it out, though.

After that day I slept in Neville's bed very often. The rumors continued as Neville and I continued to ignore them. We knew we didn't do anything and that was enough for us.


End file.
